


You Once Were Mine

by vineeeaa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder, Poisoning, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: If you leave me and love another-You'll regret it all someday.
Relationships: Fruit Tart & Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Fruit Tart/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You Once Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fruit Tart's pledge line and how you can pledge to as many food souls you want. Like you guys ever think about how some of them feel?

She sat in her chair, eyes staring down at her book of fairy tales though her attention was elsewhere. To others it may seem like Fruit Tart was lost in thought but in reality she was watching her dear Attendant love another. 

It was only a few months ago when Master Attendant took her hand in theirs and promised to love her forever. Fruit Tart found them to be so sincere then and gave all of herself to Master Attendant. 

Oh what a fool she had been. 

Master Attendant was now whispering the same sweet nothings to another food soul. Master Attendant was holding another food soul in their arms. Master Attendant was cupping another food soul's cheek then leaning in to-

An echo was heard throughout the room when Fruit Tart snapped her book shut. 

She summoned for her butterfly to return. The duchess could no longer watch such a wretched scene. She placed her book on her lap, only noticing how her hands shook out of anger when she lay her hands on the cover. 

The blonde remembered times where Master Attendant would hold her hand for things like leading Fruit Tart down a step or for no reason at all. But if Fruit Tart demanded one then they would smile and tell her because they wanted to.

Now those hands touched another. 

The thought made her blood run ice cold. Fruit Tart's hands curled into fists and suddenly her eyes darted to a picture. A picture of that lying, cheating piece of-

She suddenly picked up the book she was holding and threw it at the picture on the wall. The sheer force was enough to break the glass and fall on the floor. She took a deep breath in order to compose herself. 

That helped subside some of the anger but it wasn't enough. Far from it. 

A knock was suddenly heard from the other side. "Mistress, it's Souffle," he called. "I.. I heard a noise. Is everything alright?" Fruit Tart could hear the panic in his voice. That fool worried about her too much. It gave her an idea. 

"Enter."

The door opened immediately and in walked Souffle, now visibly relieved when he saw Fruit Tart had no evident wounds. He turned his head slightly and noticed the mess on the floor. He quickly went over to pick up the book and lay it on a table. 

"I'll go clean the glass up right away."

"Forget it."

Souffle flinched slightly at Fruit Tart's harsh tone. It was now he noticed the hate-filled look in her blue eyes and a chill ran down his spine. Did he… Did he do something to upset her? Without even thinking of what he could have done, Souffle swiftly bowed. 

"M-Mistress, I apologize if I've upset you in any way," his voice faltered a bit. "Please forgive me!" 

The sound of her heels echoed throughout the room. Souffle kept his head down until Fruit Tart took ahold of his chin and forced him to look up at her. His eyes widened out of fear and anxiously waited for her to say something. 

"Souffle," her lips curled into a smirk. "Yours truly has a job for you."

Master Attendant lay dead on the floor. Fruit Tart stared down at their lifeless body and the grip on her umbrella tightened. She had invited them to her chambers under the guise of having tea together. 

It wasn't completely false. It's just Souffle added a little something extra to Attendant's tea; poison. They fell to their knees and begged for Fruit Tart to save them, going as far as to hold on to her dress. 

Fruit Tart grimaced and asked if they thought they had the right to touch yours truly. The food soul thought she had seen regret in those eyes before they became dull and lifeless. 

"Do you remember what yours truly told you?" Fruit Tart asked. She tilted her head a bit and waited for an answer that never came. "Ah, of course you don't. If you did then this wouldn't have happened." 

A small sigh escaped her lips. "If you betray me," Fruit Tart began then took a step towards the corpse. She bent down and placed a hand on their cheek, lightly brushing her thumb against it. "Then yours truly will end you…" 

Souffle walked in. "Mistress," he spoke up only to receive a glare from her. He shut his mouth. She already knew they needed to leave. After a few moments she stood back up and walked away. 

Fruit Tart stopped in her tracks and turned to take one last look at Master Attendant. If only Master Attendant didn't betray her. However that didn't matter anymore. After all, Master Attendant belonged to her now. 

And they couldn't betray her this time.


End file.
